Raison D'être no Hana
[[Archivo:Raison_D'être_no_Hana.jpg|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por 40mP.]] Raison D'être no Hana (レゾンデートルの花 / La Flor de la Razón de Ser) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 17 de enero de 2017, actualmente supera las 110 mil visitas en Nicovideo y las 82 mil en YouTube. El nombre oficial en inglés es "The Flower of Raison D'etre". Comentario del Autor: *''"Busco la razón de por qué estoy aquí."'' Intérprete: GUMI English Música, Letra, Ilustración y Vídeo: 40mP Guitarra: TEST Bajo: mao *Nicovideo *40meter.jp (Instrumental) *YouTube (Oficial) Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Short Story Letra *Kanji dado por el autor. *Romaji transliterado por Gao. *Traducción al español por Dark_Kudoh. Kanji= 人と背を比べたって己のサイズはわかんない されど幸せってやつは相対的につくられる 周りのペースに合わせて 決して遅れないように　されど追い越さぬように 群れの中で生きてゆく 辿り着く場所も知らぬまま決められたコースを進んで 躓いて転んだとしても誰も手を差し伸べない そこにあるはずの愛情は風にさらわれて舞い散った 導き出した答えは「正直者が馬鹿を見る」 歩き疲れて下を向いて　見つけた小さな花だって 生き抜くために闘って　そこに咲く意味を求め 周りの空気に合わせて 決して嫌われぬように　されど近過ぎぬように 檻の中で生きてゆく ねえ、鏡の向こうに映る顔は誰だっけ？ 名前は何ていったっけ？ 昔から知ってるはずなのに 無機物に囲まれた街で上手に生きてゆく秘訣は 自分の意思を押し殺して何も考えないこと 抜け殻みたいな人間を携帯電話が操って 言われたとおりに淡々と右向け右で前ならえ 壊れたらすぐに交換を　消耗品だと割り切って 思い出はすぐに初期化して　悲しみさえもサヨナラ The love that should be there was blown in the wind There is no one left to give a hand to me This taught me a lesson, so I understand I'm afraid, honesty doesn't pay そこにあるはずの愛情は有効期限が過ぎ去った 無償の愛など幻想だ　タダより高いものはない 無限ループする日常を抜け出す出口もなくなって 終わらない夢と現実の狭間　彷徨い続ける ここにいる意味を求め |-| Romaji= Hito to se o kurabetatte onore no saizuha wakannai Saredo shiawase tte yatsu wa soutaiteki ni tsukurareru Mawari no pace ni awasete Kesshite okurenai you ni saredo oikosanu you ni Mure no naka de ikite yuku Tadori tsuku basho mo shiranu mama kimerareta course o susunde Tsumazuite koronda to shitemo daremo te o sashinobenai Soko ni aru hazu no aijou wa kaze ni sarawarete mai chitta Michibiki dashita kotae wa「shoujiki mono ga baka wo miru」 Arukitsukarete shita o muite mitsuketa chiisana hana datte Ikinuku tame ni tatakatte soko ni saku imi o motome Mawari no kuuki ni awasete Kesshite kirawarenu you ni saredo chika suginu you ni Ori no naka de ikite yuku Nee, kagami no mukou ni utsuru kao wa dareda kke? Namae wa nanite itta kke? Mukashikara shitteru hazu na noni Mukibutsu ni kakomareta machi de jouzu ni ikite yuku hiketsu wa Jibun no ishi o oshi koroshite nani mo kangaenai koto Nukegara mitai na ningen o geitaiden wa ga ayatsutte Iwareta touri ni tantan to migimuke migi de maenarae Kowaretara sugu ni koukan o shoukouhin da to warikitte Omoide wa sugu ni shokikashite kanashimi sae mo sayonara The love that should be there was blown in the wind There is no one left to give a hand to me This taught me a lesson, so I understand I'm afraid, honesty doesn't pay Soko ni aru hazu no aijou wa yuukou kigen ga sugisatta Mushou no ai nado gensouda tada yori takai mono wa nai Mugen loop suru nichijou o nukedasu deguchi mo naku natte Owaranai yume to genjitsu no hazama samayoi tsudzukeru Koko ni iru imi o motome |-| Español= Comparando la altura de la gente, no entiendo porque la mía es así pero parece que a ellos les hace relativamente feliz. Concidiendo con el ritmo de alrededor intento no retrasarme jamás, pero tampoco quiero destacar. Estoy viviendo dentro de un rebaño. Sigo sin saber como llegar a mi lugar y determinada, sigo mi rumbo pero si tropiezo y termino en el suelo nadie su mano me ofrecerá. Una querencia que allí debía estar barrida por el viento fue dispersada, dando una respuesta que derivó a:「La honestidad no se paga」 Harta de caminar abajo miré y una pequeña flor encontré. Para seguir con mi vida, lucharé. Esa es la razón que en este florecer buscaré. Coincidiendo con el ambiente de alrededor parece que nunca seré odiada, y parece que no me podré acercar. Estoy viviendo en una cárcel. Oye ¿de quién es la cara reflejada en el espejo? ¿Cual era el nombre que tenía? Debería saberlo desde hace tiempo. Vivo una buena vida secreta dentro de una ciudad rodeada de minerales. Aplastando hasta la muerte mis intenciones no puedo pensar en nada más. Manipulados por los móviles la gente parece simple piel hueca. Tal vez lo diga con desinterés: es gira a la derecha, y en la derecha sigue recto. Un bien fungible que al dividirse podría destrozar sin más un intercambio. Y es que en los recuerdos que pronto se inician también dan lugar a un triste adiós. Una querencia que allí debería estar barrida por el viento dispersada fue. Ya no queda nadie que su mano me de. Esto me enseño una lección que ya comprendo. Tengo miedo, "la honestidad no se paga". Una querencia que allí debía estar ya pasó la fecha de caducidad. Cosas como un amor libre o la fantasía, no hay algo que goce de más libertad. Ya no hay salida para reventar el bucle eterno de mi vida normal. Continúo vagando entre la brecha de la realidad y los sueños sin final. Busco la razón de porque estoy aquí. Enlaces *Imagen oficial en Twitter. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por GUMI Categoría:Canción publicada en 2017 Categoría:Salón de la Fama